Love Me Or Let Me Go
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Chris makes it his duty to find out what is wrong with Lea and Dianna. Jenna's already one step ahead of him.


**Another Achele story. Chris and Jenna play a huge part in it. **

**Pairings- Lea/Dianna angst.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chris slowly walked up towards the apartment, excitement brewing deep inside him at the very thought of seeing Dianna. The last time he had seen the tall beautiful blond was way over a month ago, far too long in his books, and with shooting of season three starting tomorrow, he wanted to catch up and collect the latest gossip. Dianna was always up to date with the latest news; she loved to gossip just as much as his on screen character Kurt Hummel did.<p>

"Oh yes."

He halted, fist frozen mid air as a feminine moan rang out. The tips of his ears tinged with red as he instantly recognized the voice of one Dianna Agron participating in some rather sexual activity with-

"Right there baby."

- a _man?_

Chris had always considered his Lady Di as a fellow gay, his gaydar pinging the very first time he had ever laid eyes on her slender figure. It had never been wrong before.. _Well there's a first time for everything_. He sighed and headed back towards his car. He would have to re schedule, for now she was busy. Busy with things that made him feel nauseous. Chris shivered.

The next day was awkward to say the least. He couldn't look at the blond without blushing furiously as he recalled the events of last night. Amber had noticed the redness in his cheeks and had asked what was up, to which he just shrugged and blamed it on a 'cold' he was coming down with. However, everybody had picked up on the tension between two of their co stars; Lea and Dianna.

He figured it was because the former was spending too much time with her boyfriend and not enough with her best friend but as he focused more on the movement and reactions of his two friends; Dianna could not last five seconds without casting the brunette a forlorn glance, complete with puppy eyes and a full on pout- Very cute in his opinion- and Lea was constantly refusing to stand anywhere near the taller girl, scoffing every time she would catch the girl staring. _Interesting_he mused as yet another flash of hurt crossed Dianna's face at being given the cold shoulder.

"I'm can't breathe." Whispered Amber into his ear as she passed, gesturing back to the two girls with a nod of her head. Chris scoffed back a laugh, yes the tension in the room was almost unbearable. He watched as Lea punched Cory in the arm at his lame attempt to cheer her up, whether it was playful or not was unknown to the boy.

"Cory stop it." groaned Lea before the said boy picked her up and spun her around, finally achieving what he had set out to do; to elect a laugh from the tiny diva.

"Aw I love you Lee." he cooed, setting her down lightly.

Chris noticed the way Lea's eyes flickered to the moping blond who was watching the two interact like a hawk gazing at it's prey before fluttering her eye lids as she gently placed her hands around his waist, pulling him towards her as she replied,"I love you too _baby_." making sure to put more emphasis into the word 'baby'.

To say Dianna was fuming was an understatement as she quickly swiped up her bag from the sofa and ran off leaving a very pissed off Latina to pick herself off the floor from being shoved out of the way in the blond's hurry to escape.

Lea huffed and glared at the door Dianna had passed through, lending Naya a hand to haul herself up with.

"Thanks." muttered the tanned girl, rubbing at the spot where her left arm had impacted with the wooden floor.

"Whatever." was all Chris could hear as she too pushed Naya out of the way to follow after Dianna. Let's just say it took Heather quite a while to make Naya Rivera smile again.

"They're bringing us all down." grumbled Amber, taking a huge bite out of her apple.

"I bet it's over something stupid, girls are like that." Mark shrank down into his seat at the glares her received from his female co-stars and Chris."I meant _some_girls."

"I think I might know what's going on." mused Chris, stroking his chin in thought. He paused as everyone looked at him expectantly."What?"

"You just said you thought you knew what's going on." repeated Cory, furrowing his brows a little.

"Arn't you gonna tell us?" questioned Harry and Chord simultaneously before glancing at each other and grinning like fools.

"That was-"

"weird! I know!"

"Awesome!" They high-fived.

"Now with those two idiots done with their stupid and quite frankly pointless conversation-" The two boys opened their mouths to protest."-Don't deny it, same shit happens to everyone. Right Heather?" Naya glanced at the blond in question.

"Right."

"Let's get back to the topic in hand. Chris what the hell is going on with them!"

"Calm down Lopez." mumbled Chris under his breath. It terrified him how much Naya is similar to her character."Well it's just a hunch really."

"Well? Tell us!" she demanded, eyeing him with a wierd glint in her eye.

Everybody else nodded, leaning in as if he was about to reveal a secret.

"But what if I'm wrong."

His co-stars groaned.

"Fine!" He huffed."It's not like I'm starving or anything." he gently pushed away his food as he started to recall the mortifying event that occurred yesterday, gagging a little in the process."I'm possibly scarred for life."

"Wait!" Amber raised an eyebrow."So your telling me Lea and Dianna have fell out because Di slept with a guy?"

Mark chuckled."That's stupid." Everyone else soon joined in on the laughter as Chris just sank down in his seat, utterly defeated. He failed to notice Cory slightly biting his lip, deep in thought, and Jenna and Naya sitting silently with a neutral expression.

"Chris?"

He glanced up at Jenna, who exchanged a glance with the Latina and Lea's best friend before releasing a deep breath."Can you go find Dianna for me?"

Chris nodded, anything to escape from the room full of mocking laughter."Sure." he made sure to hit Mark on the head on the way out.

Jenna sighed sadly and motioned for Naya and Cory to follow her in pursuit of Chris.

Chris had searched everywhere but to no avail. The only reason he was still looking was because both Lea's and Dianna's cars were still outside, untouched. For once he wished something would go his way. Just once. Is that too much to ask?

"Argh your so insufferable!"

"Look who's talking."

_Hallelujah! _

The shouts were coming from Rachel Berry's room. He wanted to repeatedly bash his head against a brick wall for being so stupid, so- so Finn-ish. Why didn't he look there in the first place? He had no time to dwell on the matter as more shouts sounded out through the white paint covered door.

"Can you really blame me Lea?" The crackling in Dianna's voice suggested that she was crying. Hard.

"I really can't believe you."

Chris hesitated before throwing open the door and gasping quite loudly at what he saw.

Lea was stood just to the right of him, jaw clenched and fists shaking rapidly, as she stared hard at the taller girl to his left; who, quite frankly, wasn't in much of a good state either. Blood shot eyes were full of never ending tears that cascaded freely down her reddened cheeks, her arms crossed defensively across her chest as if to protect herself. He gulped as he realized that Dianna was cowering away from the tiny brunette, shivering and whimpering as if she was about to be hit by her parents.

"I-"

Lea cut Chris off."How could you do that?" She screamed, flapping her arms around like crazy.

Dianna could only reply with a mantra of,"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Chris's legs almost buckled at how pained her words were. It was heartbreaking to watch and by the looks of things, the two girls were oblivious to his presence. Either that or are just choosing to ignore him.

"I don't want your apologies." Lea growled advancing predatory towards the blond.

Dianna collapsed to the floor in heaps of sobs, still muttering the same two words over and over again. He saw the brunette falter as she watched the taller girl fall, biting her lip as to stop herself comforting Dianna. Chris praised the woman's willpower, if it wasn't for the fact he wanted to badly to find out what the hell was going on then he would be on the floor in seconds soothing the pretty blond. There had to be a good reason for Lea to be as angry as she was. He had never seen her like this, like _ever_.

"You _disgust_me." She spat before taking a huge step back, all she wanted to do was hit Dianna at this moment and she knew she would never be able to forgive herself if she did.

He could actually hear Dianna's heart break and the sight broke something inside him. As a pair of hazel eyes glanced up to look at Lea, Chris could see everything the blond was feeling. Longing, hurt, rejection, sadness, guilt and Love swirled freely around those shining hazel orbs. It was then, it dawned upon him, that Lea and Dianna were _together_. The man in Dianna's apartment must be why Lea was so angry, her girlfriend had _cheated_ on her. He felt sick with himself as the first thought that crossed his mind was _I knew my gaydar was right!_

But now as he looked upon Dianna, he felt betrayed. The girl who was so sweet, so loving and forgiving had cheated. Taken advantage of Lea's- the girl who was so carefree, fun, caring and breathtakingly amazing- trust and crushed the smaller girl's heart. He had expected better from Dianna, he really had. If Lea had cheated then he wouldn't be at all surprised really. Now he felt a little guilty for thinking that low of his friend.

But something was off. Dianna wouldn't fo that for no reason. Chris knew that for certain.

"But you and Theo..." she attempted pathetically in defending herself.

_Theo! _

"I've never had sex with him Dianna." Lea retorted.

Hazel eyes lit with fire as Dianna stood, anger coming off her in waves."But it breaks my _heart_when I see you with him."

Lea took a threatening step forward."He's my gay beard. That. Is. All."

The way the brunette said it, made Chris think that they've had this conversation on more then one occasion.

"Exactly! I want us to be together properly. I don't want to be your dirty little secret anymore." Dianna whispered brokenly.

The two stood and stared at each other for what seems like an eternity before Lea uttered, in a defeated tone, so quietly that Chris had to lean in to catch it,"so you have to go and cheat on me?"

Dianna bit her lip in shame and complimated embracing the brunette before finally deciding against it, knowing she would only be pushed away."He made me feel like the only one in the world."

Lea covered her mouth as she let out a pained sob to which Dianna winced."So did I."

"When we were alone, yes!"

"I can never forgive you for this."

Dianna desperately grasped at Lea's hand, willing her to see how much she regretted it and hated herself for what happened yesterday. "_Baby_please." The brunette turned her head away before the blond's hand could come in contact with her cheek and shrugged away her other hand."I loved you."

With those parting words, she breezed past a stunned Chris holding back tears but was soon stopped by Jenna.

"Lea Michele Sarfati don't you dare walk away now." She demanded as she, Cory and Naya entered the room with a crying Lea Michele in their grasp.

"How long have you been there?" asked Chris, shaking his head in disbelief for being so oblivious to their presence.

"Long enough." Jenna half shrugged as she gazed upon the distraught blond with her back against the wall, eyes closed at the weight of the situation.

Naya shared a concerned glance with Cory as the two drank in the sight of the two heartbroken girls.

"How long have you known?" He nodded his head towards Lea and Dianna.

"Since the beginning." She replied."Naya and Cory too." She sighed, running a hand through her messy black locks as she pondered on what to do. "Lea." She whispered, lifting the girl's chin up with her hand.

"What?" she replied, her voice breaking.

"Naya?" Jenna looked back up to the girl in question. The Latina nodded, pulling a reluctant Dianna away from the wall and into her arms."Shh." She rocked the crying girl back and forth, trying to calm her down.

"Cory?" The Asian girl then switched her attention to the tall male who didn't think twice in sweeping the tiny brunette up into his arms.

Jenna then took a huge deep breath before exhaling it slowly. Making sure both Dianna and Lea were listening, she pulled a very uncomfortable looking Chris Colfer beside her before opening her mouth to speak."This relationship is bad. The two of you always seem to end up getting hurt or jealous or whatever." she jestered towards their tear stained faces and puffy eyes before continuing,"But when you are both together, out of the view of the public eye, you two are the happiest I've ever seen you! I don't think breaking up will help at all." She throws Lea a pointed look."Yes Dianna cheated-" she stopped as the little brunette whimpered, Dianna internally struggling with herself, wanting to comfort her.-"But Lea you kiss Theo. You ignore Dianna when in public. All you seem to want from Dianna is sex and you shout at her for even looking at another person, in your wordsand I quote 'like you want to jump their bones'." She counted the list of things on her fingers before turning to glare at the brunette."Can you really blame Dianna for going to someone else for the love and affection she craves?"

Hurt crossed Lea's features as Dianna's one night stand is once again brought up before she reluctantly shook her head, realizing where Jenna was coming from, no matter how much it hurt to admit it.

Jenna then whipped around and pointed a finger to Dianna's face."But that doesn't make it right to cheat! I understand why you did it but that's not a good enough reason to break my best friend's heart!" she growled. The blond audibly gulped.

The Asian girl suddenly smiled and clasped her hands together. Chris was surprised how happy Jenna bacame in a situation as serious as this. He's pretty sure he lost a piece of his soul as he witnessed the two girls he loved to death fall apart with his very eyes.

"So I propose a solution."

Everybody in the room rose an eyebrow, curious.

Jenna gently grasped both of Lea's tiny hands in her own."Lea." she cooed quietly as the girl trembled, everything becoming too much for her small figure to bare."You love Dianna right?" Lea cast and glance at the girl in question, her heart swelling a little at the love she found in those hazel eyes that she adored so much."Yes." the answer is barely audible but the Asian caught it."Then you have to commit to her fully okay?" she placed a stray lock of hair behind the brunette's ear as she said this."We will all still love you Lee. Neither yours or Dianna's job on Glee will be affected, I promise you."

When the brunette didn't respond, she pulled back with a tired sigh. Drained with the emotional stress of today, it was almost over whelming but Jenna knew she had to get these two back together. They were soul mates destined to be with one another and she's be damned if she was going to let it all fall apart, leaving two lost souls to deal with.

"I will."

Naya, Cory, Chris and Jenna smiled with relief. The determined look on Lea's face told them that she was true to her word.

"I will commit fully. I promise." Lea repeated more firmly.

Dianna's face lit up with hope, her tears drying as the sentence fell from the love of her life's full plump lips."Lea?"

The brunette studied the blond, the way her bottom lip quivered as if she was expecting her to go back on her promise, the way her lips quirked up a little at the corners, but most importantly the way Dianna's eyes had once again sparkled up with life. Lea didn't think she'd be able to live without the blond and she wasn't planning on trying anytime soon."Come here." She whispered, opening up her arms to which Dianna gracefully fell into; hugging her as if her life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry." Dianna clutched at Lea's shirt as she muttered the words again into her neck, followed by a kiss to the tender skin.

The brunette clenched her eyes shut as the memory of her walking in on _her_girl and some random guy in a compromising position and gently pushed the blond away. Their hands still connected, fitting perfectly like they should."I can't forgive you though, not yet."

Dianna nodded, biting her lip as she let go of her girlfriend's hands."I will do whatever it takes to win back your trust."

Lea half smiled."Then I will do whatever I can to make up for being a lousy girlfriend."

The taller girl smiled and held out a hand."Deal."

Lea wasted no time in grabbing the outstretched hand and shaking it, giggling."Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review:)<strong>


End file.
